Only In Memory
by Ardikani4
Summary: Link had to leave. Zelda knew this. But how did she cope while he was gone?


**A/N: Hey there, LoZ fans. Got a one-shot here for ya'll, written from Zelda's viewpoint. There was NO WAY I could make this a multi-chapter story...not with five others begging for my attention right now. To all my loyal followers on THOSE stories, I'm so sorry! I plead insanity by plot bunny!**

**EVIL, CURSED little plot bunnies...I think they've all taken an extended vacation to hell and back. DAMN YOU PLOT BUNNIES!**

**Sorry...me and my plot bunnies don't always see eye to eye...case in point, this one-shot. They started scratching at me yesterday while I was playing LoZ: Twilight Princess and would NOT leave me alone...**

**This story is based primarily during the Ocarina of Time game timeline. I haven't played in, like, years, so I googled OOT to review the plotline. However, all deviations from said plot line are intentional. I claim artistic license. :D Don't kill me...**

**ANYWAY, hope ya'll like this one-shot! It is the longest single installment that I have ever written. Something in the vicinity of 7,400 words (including author's notes. It's about 6,700 without).**

**As always, dear readers, enjoy! Love if you will, hate if you must. I will take everything you give.**

* * *

><p><em>Time. Unstoppable. Unforgettable. Unending. It is the biggest, most important factor in human existence, and also its greatest downfall. The one thing we can never stop. The one thing we can never change. If only…if only…<em>

"Milady!" A voice called with a surprisingly deep tone, considering that the owner was a female. The lady being called was jolted from her thoughts; she had been pondering the passage of time a lot lately. Even more so because her thoughts had been plagued by memories from a forgotten time deep in her mind.

_Why has he not returned? Sweet Goddesses above, I miss him…_ She thought with a sad sigh as her lifelong guardian rounded the corner. "Milady? It is time." The Sheikah woman said, her eyes unwavering as she stared at her charge. "Yes, I know, Impa. Thank you." The young woman said as she turned to face her guardian. Tall and petite, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, Princess Zelda of Hyrule's Royal Family stared at the Sheikah with an undaunted yet tired air. Her blue eyes held minute traces of sadness that only someone who knew her very well would see.

As Zelda stared at her companion, she was reminded, once again, of the one who had left so long ago, the one that had nearly given his life for her, and for Hyrule. "You miss him still, yes?" Impa asked, her eyes wise and understanding as the soon-to-be Queen flinched nearly imperceptibly.

The young royal raised her head as she stated flatly, "Why do you ask a question to which you already know the answer?" Impa instantly took a step backward and lowered her head; Zelda had been on edge with her crowning ceremony on the horizon. Anyone stupid enough to mention her missing protector almost always got their heads torn off by the snappish young woman. She had changed after he had left. That much was obvious.

"I apologize, Milady. Please forgive me." Impa said softly, waiting for a beat before continuing. "The ceremony is due to start shortly. I have come to escort you." Zelda almost snarled in frustration; the _last_ thing she wanted was to have to sit through a blasted crowning ceremony. She really only wanted to sit in her chambers and be left alone.

However, with the knowledge that she really had no choice, Zelda sighed deeply and stepped forward as Impa fell into step just behind her. With her dress swishing lightly, the Princess left her chambers, knowing that she would be a princess no longer the next time she returned.

* * *

><p>As Zelda had known, the ceremony was long and boring. She hadn't been able to focus through half of it; her thoughts were still occupied by memories that refused to stay buried. <em>What in the name of the Goddesses is wrong with me? Why can I not get him off my mind lately?<em> The confused Queen wondered as she swept into her chambers in a near-fury, slamming the door so hard that a portrait fell off the wall and landed with a thud as she removed her crown and tossed it carelessly onto the nearest dresser.

Praying to whatever deities were listening that _no one_ would bother her for the rest of the afternoon, Zelda threw herself on her bed, closing her eyes and clapping her hands over her ears as she found herself transported back in her mind to the first time she and her loyal young Hylian protector had met, over ten years before…

* * *

><p><em>Ganondorf is here. Why is he here? I don't trust him…don't trust him at all. There is…evil…following him. He shouldn't be here. Why doesn't Father make him leave? He shouldn't be here…<em>

A much tinier and younger Zelda stood in the royal gardens, staring through a window into the throne room as Ganondorf approached the King and knelt before him for some reason or another. The little Princess didn't like the man at all; the sheer cruelty in his eyes made her shy away, as well as the deep-rooted sense of evil the girl got in her chest every time he was near. "You shouldn't be here." She said aloud without thinking.

Suddenly, her senses picked up on the fact that she was not alone. Whirling swiftly, Zelda found herself facing a little boy about her age wearing a green tunic and a small Kokiri sword and shield. _Who is this? And why is a Kokiri here, in the royal gardens of the castle?_ She wondered before studying the boy a little more closely.

Upon further examination, Zelda realized that he was not a Kokiri; he was actually Hylian. His blonde hair and stunning dark blue eyes gave that fact away. "Who are you?" She asked him, her voice steady despite her fading shock at the boy's sudden appearance. He tilted his head in an adorable fashion, looking at her curiously before answering in a voice that held more wisdom than a boy of his age should have. "I am Link. You must be Zelda."

And that was how Link of the Forest met Zelda of the Royal Family of Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Zelda gritted her teeth, grabbing a pillow and placing it under her head as she growled softly in frustration, attempting to clear her mind and meditate upon her new position as Queen of Hyrule (and forget about Link in the process). But before she could, another memory sparked, reminding her once more of the little boy that she had come to trust, a boy that grew into a man that she learned to love…<p>

* * *

><p>From the day they first met, Zelda and Link bonded, even more so against Ganondorf, who quickly became their common enemy. On hearing Zelda's side of the story and how strongly she believed that the man was evil and desired nothing less than the destruction of Hyrule, Link chose to join her in her quest to expose Ganondorf as the evil being that both young ones sensed that he was.<p>

Day after day, Link snuck into the royal gardens to see Zelda so that they could figure out how to expose Ganondorf. It was very rare that Link got caught, but on a couple of occasions, he ended up in the castle prison. But to Zelda's amusement, it took him mere minutes to escape and come back to her so they could continue where they had left off.

Every day when he would go to leave, Zelda would look at him and ask, "Will you be coming back here tomorrow to help me?" As Impa emerged from the shadows to escort the boy safely off the grounds (and keep him away from the guards), the young Hylian would turn and look into her eyes, a light smirk on his features as he responded, "All the beasts in Hyrule could not keep me away." And then he would be gone.

* * *

><p>Zelda let out a cry of frustration as she shook her head violently, managing to shake the memory from her mind. But almost as soon as she did, another took its place, and this one was far more painful than the last…<p>

* * *

><p>Hyrule had been attacked. It was something that was not just shocking, it was absolutely unheard of. But Zelda took some smug pleasure in the fact that she had been right about Ganondorf. <em>But I never wanted it to come to this,<em> she thought in distress as she and Impa fled the castle on the best horse in the royal stables. Ganondorf wasn't far behind as they charged through the once-bustling town, the buildings in flames and dead bodies in the streets as Impa expertly directed their mount towards the bridge.

"Lower the bridge!" The Sheikah shouted, her voice ringing with undeniable authority as the soldiers manning the drawbridge scrambled to obey.

Their horse was moving so fast that the bridge wasn't even fully down as he set foot on it; the big animal launched himself into the air, landing with a thud that rattled Zelda as she squeaked in surprise. Impa brought the horse to a halt momentarily so that the Princess could regain her bearings and get her grip back.

As she did, Zelda suddenly found her eyes drawn to a little figure standing off to the side of the drawbridge, clothed in green and holding a tiny Kokiri sword and shield. "Link! Run!" She screeched as Impa spurred the horse on. Thinking quickly, Zelda reached into a pouch on her belt, withdrawing the Ocarina of Time and hurling it towards Link with all her strength.

The instrument shot over his head, landing in the moat with a splash as Ganondorf and his big black mount came charging across the drawbridge with a clatter of hooves and the rattle of armor. Zelda watched as he stopped near Link, staring at the boy and saying something to him. At the distance she was at, Zelda had no idea what was being said, but on seeing Link raise his sword and shield, she knew that he didn't agree with whatever it was.

Laughing evilly, Ganondorf raised his hand, nailing Link with a powerful blast of dark magic that flattened the boy despite his best efforts to remain standing. Then the evil man spurred his mount on, leaving the unconscious boy in the dirt. And Zelda cried bitter tears as she prayed to the Goddesses in the hopes that Link would be okay. That was the last time she saw him for almost seven years.

* * *

><p>Tears flowed down Queen Zelda's face as she remembered just how terrified she had been, watching helplessly as Link was mowed down by Ganondorf on that terrible day so long ago. Grabbing a pillow off her bed, she hurled it across the room, curling in a ball as she sobbed quietly and fought to rid her mind of memories of him. But still they came…<p>

* * *

><p>After Hyrule had been overthrown by Ganondorf, Zelda and her Sheikah guardian had gone into hiding, using magic to disguise the beautiful princess in an effort to keep her safe. They turned her blonde hair white and darkened her blue eyes to an almost red tone as they cut her hair to complete the look. Her skin had been darkened as well. She went from the thin, almost frail Hylian Princess to a stocky, powerful female Sheikah warrior by the name of Sheik. And that was how she stayed for several long years.<p>

It had been about seven years when Zelda stumbled across Link for the first time since the day Ganondorf nearly killed him. Of course, he didn't recognize her, but she could tell that he could sense something about her. Their bond was too strong for him not to, even more so due to the fact that both of them were bearers of a portion of the legendary Triforce. Bearers of the powerful artifact could sense each other when they were in close proximity to one another.

Even though she was overjoyed to see her old friend, Zelda understood that it was too dangerous to reveal herself…yet. So she spent the following months guiding Link on his journey to gaining enough power to defeat Ganondorf once and for all.

The Hylian princess couldn't help the pride that went through her every time he returned from a Sacred Temple with a medallion in hand, proving that he had freed the Sage within from the evil that had bound them for so long. It was a long, slow process, but finally, Link awoke all the Sages and gathered all the medallions. And it was time for him to face Ganondorf one last time.

Zelda remembered the shock on Link's face when she had appeared in the castle to help him fight Ganondorf. It was then that she revealed herself to be none other than the long lost Princess of Hyrule. Link's face went from shocked to dumbfounded, but a few seconds later, unbridled joy lit in his twilight blue eyes, and he cried her name aloud. "Zelda!"

Their true reunion had been joyful, but brief, for they both knew what they had to do now. As they headed to the roof, Link protectively stepped in front of her, looking into her sky blue eyes as he said, "Zelda, I will do all I can to defend you, and Hyrule. But please, Zelda, please promise that if I fall, you will run. Promise me." And the princess had stared back at him, sky blue to twilight, before she said, "You know I will never leave you, Link. Never."

The Hero of Time narrowed his eyes in an attempt to stare her down, but she was not cowed by his glower. Sighing aloud, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at her as he said, "Then I cannot fall. I will _not_ leave you to face him alone." With that, he drew the legendary Master Sword from his back, the famed blade shimmering brightly against the dull background of shattered stone and smoke-darkened sky. And as they cautiously stepped onto the roof, Ganondorf's evil laugh shattered the uneasy silence, making Link side step in front of Zelda as he raised his famous battle blade. When the evil King appeared in front of them, Link stepped forward, swinging his blade in a few practice strokes as Ganondorf charged to meet him…

* * *

><p>With another cry, this one filled with unbearable pain and distress, Zelda wrenched herself back to the present, fighting with all her strength to keep the memory of the great battle at bay. Despite her efforts, she failed, and she whimpered softly as she was drawn back into her memory once again…<p>

* * *

><p>Link's blade sang an eerie song as he battled Ganondorf with all his strength, but the young Hylian was still outclassed by the other man's sheer evil power. Zelda watched helplessly from the sidelines as Link took hit after devastating hit, his promise to Zelda and his sheer stubborn will the only things keeping him on his feet. But as the horrified princess watched, Ganondorf landed a powerful blow that stunned the young battler, sending him staggering as he tried to clear the fog from his mind. By the time he did, it was too late. Ganondorf landed a devastating hit that sent Link to his knees as it took the last of his power.<p>

"Link!" Zelda's scream split the eerie silence as he wavered on his knees for a second before falling flat on his face. Tears poured down the princess's face as she raised her hand and unleashed a blast of holy light, sending Ganondorf staggering as he snarled viciously at the effect the light had on him.

Moving quickly, the princess raced to her companion's side, reaching him just as a light flickered to life on his belt and a healing fairy was released. As Zelda watched, the little creature revived Link and brought him back to full health. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ganondorf charging forward again and sent another blast of white light his way as Link opened his eyes and sat up with a shake of his head.

On seeing Zelda kneeling over him and Ganondorf staggering back, an ugly snarl on his face, Link sprang to his feet, pulling Zelda up and gently pushing her back as he raised his blade once more and spat, "Stay away from her!"

Once Ganondorf recovered, he sprang at the Hero of Time with a guttural growl, and Link met him fearlessly as his blade crashed against the evil King's armor and sent him staggering again. "I…will…not…fail!" Link snarled, his twilight blue eyes glowing with power as his Triforce lit up and flared a brilliant gold. "I WILL NOT FAIL! NOT HYRULE! NOT ZELDA!" His howl was that of sheer animal fury, and with another bellow of rage, he charged, leaping and slamming his blade down full force, slaying the evil King and fulfilling his destiny.

As he landed on Ganondorf's other side, Zelda came to meet him, shocked by his sudden burst of rage as he stood panting, his blade slick with the evil one's blood as his eyes glazed over with pain and exhaustion. "Link! Link…" She said as she gently took his shaking hands in hers, looking into his dull eyes as the great Master Sword slowly slid from his grasp.

And then everything went crazy. Literally. Both Zelda and Link were shocked from their stupor as the whole tower started shaking madly. Over the sounds of stone crumbling and walls crashing down, they could hear the maddened howls of the evil King's spirit as he tried to bring the building down on them. "Will he not just die?" Zelda wondered aloud as Link grabbed his sword and took her hand, bounding forward just in time to keep from having a chunk of stone land on them both. "C'mon Zelda. We gotta move." He growled as they both ran for their lives.

* * *

><p>With a final yell of desperation, Zelda pulled herself from her memories again, this time using her magic to block the memories of the battle they had faced against Ganon as they reached the bottom of the tower. <em>I can't do this anymore…I can't…<em> She thought, tears still pouring down her face as she sobbed quietly, burying her face in a pillow to muffle the noise as another memory crept to the forefront in her mind. Though this one was not of a battle, it was more painful than any of her other memories of Link, simply because it was the memory of the day he had left, three years earlier…

* * *

><p>Zelda had known that it was coming. She could sense Link's boredom as she watched him practice with his sword in the field near the newly repaired drawbridge leading into town. It had been a few months since the defeat of Ganondorf, and the land had already begun to recover.<p>

Hyrule Castle was being rebuilt, and the city was bustling with life once more as citizens flooded in to assist with the recovery efforts for both the castle and the city. Life had returned, and it was thanks to the princess and her unlikely hero.

Link and Zelda had both been grateful for the peace and quiet, and the Hero of Time had gladly assisted with a lot of the cleanup efforts in town as Zelda had gone about her duties as Princess. She spent just as much time helping as Link did, although she took on far easier tasks than her powerful Hylian companion. Her people were flourishing under her wise and compassionate care as they all worked towards a common goal: rebuilding their home.

As Zelda watched Link's expert movements, the Master Sword a glowing blur in his experienced hands, she knew what was bothering her companion: he missed the thrill of battle. She knew he would never admit it, but all he had known for a long time was battle and adventure. The eerie song being played by his gleaming blade could only soothe the restlessness in his soul for so long, and Zelda could sense that it couldn't pacify him for much longer.

"Link." Her light, lilting voice echoed over the blade's song, and with a smooth, easy movement, the Hylian champion sheathed the blade and turned to face her, his twilight blue eyes gleaming in the sun's light as he approached and dropped into a comfortable crouch before her.

"Zelda." His voice was deep but gentle, quiet but confident as he stared into her sky blue eyes expectantly. For just a moment, Zelda sat there, staring into his eyes and allowing the silence to hold for a little while longer. Then she spoke, sadness surfacing in her eyes as she fought to keep her voice steady.

"When?" It was one word, but it was all that was needed. Link knew without needing an explanation that she had sensed his discontent. He knew that she could tell that he was about to leave. And he knew that the thought of him leaving again hurt her far more than she would ever care to admit.

"I don't know. All I know is that I cannot stay…" He said softly, his voice trailing away at the sudden flare of pain in his friend's eyes. She watched him through a veil of tears as he turned away, unable to bear looking into her eyes when she was so sad. _Do not burden him any further. He needs to go. You know this. It will destroy his heart and shatter his soul if he stays here much longer. He is, and always will be, the Hero of Time and Hyrule's Chosen Champion. This is a necessary sacrifice to ensure that he will always be ready to defend Hyrule and destroy whatever evil threatens these peaceful fields._

Zelda's thoughts were calm and just, but the overwhelming pain in her heart shattered her determination to not let him see her turmoil. She, too, turned away, speaking with a steady voice as she struggled to hold on to her self-control for a precious few seconds longer. "I understand. But please remember that you are always welcome here, and that I will always be waiting for you upon your return."

Zelda waited for him to say something and to get up and leave, but neither happened. _Please go, before I lose my strength…_ She thought desperately before she suddenly found herself in his arms, her head buried against his shoulder as Link held her tightly, his grip revealing just how much he hated what he had to do. _He doesn't wish to leave either. He just knows that it has to be done. _She realized as she hugged him back, gently nuzzling her head below his chin as he held her closer, his scent both comforting and distracting as she tried to understand exactly what had happened to cause this sudden change of behavior in him.

They sat like that for a long time, until finally, Link gently released her, allowing Zelda to sit back slightly as she looked into his eyes, trying to find an explanation for his unusual behavior. She thought she saw something glimmering deep in his eyes, but it disappeared before she could identify what she had seen. Her curiosity perked, she looked deeper, but it was gone. _Interesting,_ she thought as the young Hylian rose to his feet and silently offered her his hand.

Zelda allowed him to help her to her feet, and they set off towards the castle, side by side as Link's faithful chestnut mare Epona came plodding up behind them, following them into town and to the unfinished castle beyond. There was enough construction complete for Zelda and her trusted advisors to stay in the building, and a temporary stable had been erected out back. Link took care of Epona as Zelda slowly wandered to her room, going to her balcony and staring at what would soon be the royal gardens below her and the courtyard and the town beyond as she stood silently, deep in thought.

She thought about the events of the last year, and then beyond, to the long, lonely seven years when she didn't know what had become of her beloved Hylian childhood companion. Zelda had missed Link so terribly then; what if this time, he didn't return?

So deep was she in thought that she didn't sense Link's presence as he entered her room. She was unaware that he was there until his shoulder brushed hers as he joined her on the balcony. Despite her surprise, she didn't jump or cry out in shock. Rarely would being startled bring any sort of reaction from the war-hardened Princess of Hyrule any more.

They stood silently, side by side, staring at the setting sun as it blazed a final trail across the sky before signaling the end to another long day. Zelda turned, staring at Link in that final glorious light as his mysterious blue eyes reflected the golden light. Sensing her gaze, he turned as well, their eyes meeting as they stared at one another, speaking to each other not with words, but with the pure, raw emotion shining in both of their eyes.

_I don't want you to go,_ Zelda's sky blue eyes pleaded as Link's filled with sadness.

_I know. I want to stay here with you forever but…_ The warrior's silent sentence went unfinished as the royal's eyes filled with tears. She nearly turned away, but his hand on her cheek held her in place as they continued looking into each other's eyes.

_Why must it be this way?_ Zelda's pain seemed to scream at him from the very depths of her soul.

_Only the Goddesses know the answer to that._ His answer brought no relief from the pain the royal was feeling, and she closed her eyes for a moment, fighting the tears until Link's fingers caressed her face gently, bringing her gaze to his once more.

_Never fear, Zelda. I will return here, to Hyrule, to you. Ganondorf couldn't keep me away from you. There is nothing powerful enough out there to stop me from returning to you. I will be back; you have my word._ Link's unflinching confidence shattered the dam holding Zelda's tears at bay; they slowly slid down her face as she stared at him, holding no words for him, only feelings that she could never express aloud. Not because she was too afraid to; the emotions she felt for the Hero of Time could never be expressed with words, only with actions.

Zelda took Link's free hand, clasping it between both of hers as she held his hand over her heart, taking a deep breath as she nodded in silent acceptance to his final words. The Triforce on the back of her hand flared suddenly, startling Link as his flared brightly in response. He nearly pulled away when the light faded suddenly, and he looked into Zelda's eyes for an explanation.

_Now you will never be alone,_ she seemed to say as she stared at him calmly. Zelda could tell he was confused and explained herself more thoroughly.

_I gave you some of my Triforce power. Not near enough to hurt me. But just enough that if you ever feel alone, all you need to do is close your eyes and think of me, and the piece that I gave you will remind you of the bond we have. It will ensure that you never forget your promise and that you will never be alone._

Astonished, the Hylian champion withdrew his hand from hers, staring at his mark as it flashed lightly, revealing a thin gold edging around the Triforce of Wisdom, proving that Zelda had done exactly what she had said she did. She had given him just enough to remember her by.

Zelda turned back to the now dark sky, watching as the stars started to appear in the blanket of twilight as the last rays of sunlight faded on the horizon, leaving only the darkness in its wake. Link turned as well, and they stayed in companionable silence for a few minutes before a servant summoned them both for dinner. They went to the dining hall in continued silence, neither wishing to break it as they sat to enjoy their last meal together for what they both knew may turn out to be a very long time.

After they ate, they returned to Zelda's chambers, where she reluctantly broke the silence by informing him that she was going to take a bath before settling down for the night. Link quietly sat on the balcony railing as she did so, not close enough to unnerve her, but not far enough away for her to forget that he was there.

Once she finished bathing, Link went in and did the same. It had been a long, tiring day, and both were tired from helping with the continued restoration of the city. Zelda was already in bed when he emerged, his twilight blue eyes glowing in the darkness. She sensed that he was about to leave and go to his own quarters across the hall when he hesitated.

Wondering what he was going to do, she opened her eyes and watched him. Anyone else would probably be scared of the look in his eyes, but Zelda recognized it and understood it. _He doesn't want to leave me alone._ He came closer, looking at her for a moment before settling comfortably on the floor next to the bed, leaning his shoulders against the mattress as he closed his eyes and sighed gently.

_Oh, this will not do._ The princess thought as she reached out and tapped him on the back of the head, watching with amusement as he turned his head and stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

With a quick flick of her wrist, she beckoned him up, nearly laughing aloud as his eyes shot fully open and he sprang to his feet in alarm. He shook his head vigorously, making the mistake of closing his eyes as he did so. Zelda seized the opportunity, lunging forward and grabbing him as he let out a startled yelp of surprise before tumbling onto the mattress next to her.

Releasing the warrior, Zelda crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him smugly as Link stared back at her with abject terror in his eyes. Chuckling softly, she settled back down, nudging his shoulder lightly with hers as he slowly relaxed, understanding dawning in his eyes as he looked at her calmly.

Zelda meant nothing offensive or inapprpriate by the gesture; it was simply a friendly offer so that the Hero of Time could sleep more comfortably. But she'd be lying to herself if she said her hormones didn't fly straight off the scale with him this close. _Oh, what a fickle young princess I am._ She thought dramatically as she slowly closed her eyes.

Zelda's hormones refused to calm, even more so when Link shifted, bringing his shoulder into contact with her back as he got as close as he could without being a complete pervert about it. It was in that moment that something became stunningly obvious to the young royal: she, Princess Zelda of the Royal Family of Hyrule, was in love with Link, a young Hylian commoner raised in the Kokiri Forest for almost his entire life. But she couldn't admit that to him, not without losing a part of herself in the process. _Not with him leaving tomorrow._ She thought sadly as she unconsciously shifted her weight, pressing her back into Link's shoulder as her thoughts grew sad once more.

Sensing this, Link rolled, gently pulling Zelda into his arms as she stiffened in surprise. With his mouth next to her ear, he whispered quietly, "Now, now, Zelda. None of that. I'm right here, and that's all that matters." _How did he know?_ She wondered before shrugging mentally and burrowing back into his powerful chest.

No matter what the next day brought, she decided to enjoy being with him in the little time that they had left before he had to move on, albeit temporarily.

**Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…**

Zelda was unsure how much time had passed, but when she next awoke, it was pouring rain outside and Link was gone. _Where did he run off to?_ She wondered as she sat up. It was at that moment that the distinct thud of hooves on stone reached the Hylian Princess's sharp ears.

_No. He wouldn't…_ She thought in distress as she leaped to her feet and bolted to the balcony, getting soaked in the process but she didn't care. As she surveyed the dreary scene before her, a bolt of lightning struck nearby, illuminating the courtyard in front of the castle and the houses in the near distance in a stunning white light for a few seconds. And those few seconds were some that Zelda would never forget.

An unforgettable chestnut mare with a white mane and tail was charging through the rain, heading towards the town as her rider crouched over her shoulders, clothed in his customary green and with the Master Sword and a Hylian shield slung across his back. _Link._

Zelda's heart shattered as she watched him ride away. Even with the town secured for the night, Link could get the guards to lower the bridge, for he had written permission from the Princess herself to come and go as he pleased. One of the perks of being the Hero of Time.

Unable to watch any longer, Zelda turned away, racing back to her bed and throwing herself down on it as she sobbed aloud, her pain tearing her apart. What she didn't know was that, had she watched Link for a second longer, she would have seen him pull Epona to a sliding halt as he looked back one last time, his guilt for not saying goodbye obvious on his handsome face before he turned his mare once more and spurred her on.

* * *

><p>That final memory of Link, and of those agonizing moments as Zelda watched him race away three years before, left her broken and sobbing on her bed in the now complete Hyrule Castle. There were still times that she would stand on her balcony and relieve that night. It had haunted both her conscious and unconscious mind for almost the entirety of the last three years.<p>

_And he still has not returned,_ Zelda thought, her sobs finally slowing enough for her to sit up, but she quickly found that she was too weak to stand. _Too much crying…_ She thought as she slowly lay back down, a sudden weariness overtaking her as her eyes went dull before glazing over with more tears. _I need you, Link…I need you…_

By now, night was rapidly falling outside, the sun battling furiously to repel the darkness as it slid slowly below the horizon. It had been a cool, quiet afternoon, but Zelda hadn't noticed. She had returned from the crowning ceremony just after lunch and had locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. Her memories had made the afternoon fly by but it was not an enjoyable way to spend a day.

Zelda had lain in a stupor for some time when a distinct thump echoed from the direction of her balcony, but in her depressed state, she couldn't find it within her heart to care or even to evaluate what that sound could mean. About two seconds later, there was another thump, followed by a grunt and a quiet thud as someone or something landed on its feet just inside her room. _Okay, now I better figure out who is on my balcony._ She thought as she heaved herself to her feet with a sigh and turned around, only to lose all the air in her chest as she stared at her visitor.

"…Link…" Zelda whispered, her sky blue eyes wide with shock as she stared into the eyes of the Hero of Time. Three years hadn't changed him at all; he was still fit and well muscled. The Master Sword was slung across his back with his shield, as always. He was still wearing his customary green tunic and hat. And his twilight blue eyes still glowed with the power given to him by his Triforce.

As Link slowly stepped forward to meet her, he offered Zelda his left hand, the one that bore the mark of the Triforce. She stared at it in confusion until he spoke; she couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice. "Take my hand, Zelda. You gave me something three years ago, something that I sense has made its absence known in the years I have been gone. Tonight, I intend to give it back."

Zelda obeyed, reaching out and taking his hand with her marked hand as well. The moment their hands made contact, both their Triforce symbols lit up and flashed, and Zelda felt the missing piece of her Triforce flow back into her body to join the rest of her power. She immediately felt more at ease, staring in wonderment as her Triforce fully lit up for the first time in three years. _I had no idea that even giving him such a small portion could do so much,_ she thought as Link gently tugged her closer, until he held her against his chest.

Link lowered his head until his forehead was resting against Zelda's, and as he stared directly into her eyes, he murmured softly, "I have missed you, Zelda. Even the piece of your Triforce couldn't keep my feelings of regret at leaving so suddenly at bay. I have adventured to the very edges of our world in the years I have been gone, and now I realize just how much I missed being near you. But I can't help but wonder if you have found yourself a new champion in my time away."

To say Zelda was shocked by his confession was an understatement. She was completely caught off guard by the raw emotion in his twilight blue eyes. So she took a moment to clear her muddled thoughts, simply looking into his eyes. As she did, she recognized something that she had seen on the last day they had been together. Only this time, it didn't disappear the moment she saw it. Instead, it only grew brighter and stronger, until Zelda was able to identify it.

_Link loves me?_ She thought in astonishment as his eyes glowed with the power of that one emotion, one that she hadn't realized he felt for her three years earlier. Her mind went from zero to a hundred and fifty in one heartbeat, leaving her elated and confused and amazed. _He…he actually loves me…how could I not have seen this? Oh wait, I did…I just didn't recognize it for what it was…_

"Zelda?" Link's deep voice snapped her out of her reverie; focusing back on his eyes, she realized he was still waiting for an answer to his question. A slow but brilliant smile crossed her face as she looked at him and said, "Only one champion owns the heart of the Princess of Destiny. And that champion has finally returned after a three-year adventure, and I have waited for him for those three long years. Perhaps you know of the champion of which I speak?"

His eyes widened with every word that tumbled from Zelda's lips; she was pretty sure they were going to pop out of his head if they got much bigger. She watched in amusement as he scrambled to find an answer, and she could tell immediately when he found it. Even then, he still caught her off guard with what he decided to do.

Lowering his head, Link pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss that was so gentle that it communicated his feelings for her perfectly. Zelda stiffened for a moment before responding and relaxing against him as warmth spread through her entire body from her head to her toes. They stayed like that for several seconds before he gently drew his head back, staring into her eyes with so much love that she had to smile through her joyful tears.

"I love you, Link." Zelda said, feeling a burden lift from her shoulders as she spoke. Link smiled as he pulled her to his chest once more, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his shoulder as he held her close.

"And I love you, Zelda." His deep voice thrummed into her chest as she sighed, the crazy tilt that had thrown her world into chaos when he had left disappearing as everything leveled out in her mind's eye once more. One last thought ran through Zelda's mind. _Once he was only in memory, now he has returned. And with him came my world._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh. My. God. I HATE writing fluff. Love reading it. Hate writing it. I know there isn't THAT MUCH fluff here...for those that love the fluffy stuff, be grateful for it. I think that this is the only story that I've actually written fluffy stuff for. Even writing a simple kiss messes with my head.**

**UGH. Enough of my complaining about writing the fluff...who am I kidding? Readers love fluff. I love reading fluff. Just hate writing it.**

**ANYWAY, hope all you LoZ fans out there liked this one-shot. Now I'm going to run away and see about getting an update out on a couple of my other stories...LOL**

**LoZ rules! :D**

**Ardikani4/AlwaysThere**


End file.
